


Csillagjegyek - melléktörténetek

by Macskabajusz



Series: Csillagjegyek [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Family Drama, M/M, Rain, melléktörténetek
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macskabajusz/pseuds/Macskabajusz
Summary: A Csillagjegyek sorozat két melléktörténete, a sorozat történései előtt illetve után. Váltott szemszögből.Crocodile x Doflamingo





	Csillagjegyek - melléktörténetek

**Author's Note:**

> Tehát az első sztori az a Csillagjegyek sorozat második fejezete után játszódik, a második sztori pedig az egész sorozat előtt.

Csillagjegyek melléktörténet

_Amelyből kiderül, hogy Doflamingo milyen fogadtatásban részesült otthon, miután hazaért arról a bizonyos Shichibukai-gyűlésről._

Ahhoz képest, hogy éjjel egy szemhunyásnyit sem aludt, Doflamingo kimondottan energikusan, arcán egy mindennél szélesebb hófehér vigyorral ugrott le a hajójáról, még mielőtt az egyáltalán megállt volna, Dressrosa egyik tengerpartjának puha homokjára. Intett egyet a hajó legénységének, jelezve, hogy nyugodtan kössenek csak ki, majd a Donquixote kalózok feje zsebre vágott kézzel, magában valami dallamot dúdolva indult el a város központjában álló palota felé.

Dressrosa-n, a megszokott klímához méltóan, most is tikkasztó hőség uralkodott, de ennek ellenére az utcák szinte zsúfolásig voltak a sziget lakóival. Táncoltak, zenéltek, sétálgattak, udvaroltak egymásnak, ittak, mulatoztak, mint az év nagyjából majdnem mindegyik másik napján is. Élvezték a napsütést, a felhőtlen eget, és egyáltalán azt, hogy most itt lehetnek és nem valahol máshol, és Doflamingo, mint már oly sokszor csakis egyetérteni tudott velük. Úgy érezte, hogy ma semmi, de semmi nem tud túltenni a jókedvén és azon a belső titkos örömön, amit érzett.

Bár Dressrosa királya kimondottan szerette az alattvalóit és élvezte a tiszteletüket és az ezzel járó rivaldafényt, most mégis kikerülve a forgalmasabb utakat inkább a hátsó sikátor jellegű utcákon közelítette meg a palotát, hogy elkerülje a fejet hajtani és kezet rázni kívánó tömeget.

Lassan, már félhangosan énekelve vágott át a palota kertjén egészen az impozáns épület bejáratáig, ami, a sziget többi részéhez képest meglepően csendes volt. Nem szaladgáltak gyerekek a virágágyások között, nem teáztak az idősebbek a fák vagy a veranda árnyékában, és a medencében sem fürdött jelen pillanatban senki. Belépve az otthonaként funkcionáló palotába, miután felocsúdott ez első meglepetésből, miszerint mennyivel hűvösebb van idebent, mint odakint elkiáltotta magát:

\- Megjöttem! - A hangja egy darabig még visszhangzott az üres palotában, de felelet nem érkezett rá.

Doflamingo kérdő tekintettel meredt a főterem egyik másik ajtajára, majd úgy döntött, hogy először elpakolja a holmijait, és csak utána indul el, hogy megkeresse a többieket.

Belépve abba a szobába, ami talán egyszer régen még a dolgozószobája volt, elkezdte kipakolni az utazáshoz feltétlenül szükséges dolgait a tollas kabátja ezer meg ezer zsebéből. Többek között az íróasztalra került jó pár dokumentum, két-három tucat körözési plakát, egy üveg rum, egy bilincs, egy pakli kártya, egy törött zsebóra, a gyerekek némely régóta elveszettnek hitt játéka, és Rocinante majd egy csomag cigarettája, amire már nem is nagyon emlékezett, hogy hogyan került hozzá. Legvégül pedig a szőke férfi egy érdekes kinézetű, összegyűrt magazint varázsolt elő a kabátja mélyéről. Felismerve az újságot, Doflamingo széles mosolyra húzta a száját, majd belelapozva a magazinba, kinyitotta azt a keresett oldalnál. Gyorsan átfutotta a skorpiókra és a szüzekre vonatkozó rövid sorokat és minden egyes mondatnál úgy érezte, hogy a szíve nagyobbat dobban a szokásosnál. Egy ujjával finoman végigsimított a horoszkópos oldalon csak azért, hogy a következő pillanatban egy határozott mozdulattal kitépje, összehajtsa és visszategye az egyik zsebébe, míg az újságot a kabátjából előkerült kupac tetejére helyezze.

Még mindig önfeledten kilépve a dolgozószobából nem kellett sokat keresgélnie a Donquixote kalózok többi tagja után, ugyanis éppen Monet jött szembe vele.

\- Üdvözlöm Ifjú Mester! - köszöntötte Doflamingo-t egy édes mosollyal. - Jól utazott?  
\- Hello, Monet! - lépett közelebb a nőhöz a szokásosnál is szélesebb vigyorral az ajkain. - Remekül. Igazán jó szelünk volt. Mondd csak, hol vannak a többiek?  
\- Éppen uzsonnáznak - tájékoztatta Monet a kapitányát. - De szerintem nemsokára befejezik.  
\- Milyen kár - mondta Doflamingo, bár ez az arckifejezésén nem tükröződött. - Szívesen csatlakoztam volna. Farkaséhes vagyok. Tegnap óta egy falatot sem ettem fufufufu~  
\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy maradt egy kis harapnivaló az Ifjú Mesternek - biztosította Monet, miközben egy sokat sejtő pillantással a felettébb boldog kapitányát kísérte figyelemmel. - Megnézem majd mit tehetek...De addig is, bármiféle jó hír a Shichibukai-gyűlésről, ha szabad kérdeznem?  
\- Csakis a legjobbak! - örvendezett Doflamingo úgy, mint aki mindjárt kiugrik a bőréből. - Azt hiszem ez volt messzemenőleg életem legjobb Shichibukai-gyűlése!  
\- Jó ilyesmit hallani - kuncogott Monet, továbbra is szemmel tartva a szőke férfit. - Sejtettem, hogy jó hírei vannak az Ifjú Mesternek, hiszen csak úgy ragyog ma...Ahhoz képest, hogy az ebédet is kihagyta, kimondottan jókedvűnek tűnik...  
\- Hogy ragyognék? - kérdezett vissza Doflamingo egy leheletnyi meglepettséggel a hangjában. Monet, csupán egy rövid nevetéssel egybekötött bólintással válaszolt. - - Ennyire látszik? - kérdezte, de még mielőtt Monet válaszolhatott volna az egyik ajtó mögül előbukkant Trebol.  
\- Hogy mi látszik ennyire? - kérdezte bekapcsolódva a beszélgetésbe. - Egyébként, jó, hogy újra itt vagy Doffy! Isten hozott itthon!  
\- Hmm, még szívesen maradtam volna pár órácskát Marineford-ban, de mégis a legjobb itthon - válaszolta Doflamingo egy újabb felhőtlen mosoly kíséretében.  
\- Egyébként miről volt szó? - kanyarodott vissza a beszélgetés elvágott fonalához Trebol. - Mi az, ami annyira nagyon látszik?  
\- Csupán megállapítottam, hogy az Ifjú Mester mióta megérkezett felettébb jókedvű - válaszolt Monet készséggel. - Lehet, hogy csak a jó hírek teszik, de szinte ragyog!  
\- Igen, jókedvű... - motyogta Trebol elgondolkodva, miközben Doflamingo-t vizslatta. Pár másodpercig még ott ült az arcán a kapitányának viszontlátásának öröme, majd szinte a másodperc tört része alatt leolvadt az arcáról a mosoly, hogy a helyét egy savanyú ábrázat vegye át. - Megfektetted, igaz? - kérdezte számonkérő, már-már mérges hangon.

Doflamingo a hirtelen jött válltás miatt Trebol hangnemében egy-két percre lemerevedett.  _Elég gyorsan rájött..._  Nem igazán tudva, hogy most mit kellene mondania helyette inkább beharapta az ajkát hátha így legalább mérsékelni tudja a boldog vigyorát és a háta mögött, mint valami gyerek, aki rossz fát tett a tűzre, összefűzte az ujjait és elkezdett előre-hátra dülöngélni a talpán. Monet, aki szemlátomást nem vesztette el a jókedvét, az illem miatt az egyik szárnyával rosszallóan eltakarta a száját. Szerencsére még mielőtt tényleg muszáj lett volna mondania valamit befutott Vergo és Diamante is, ugyanonnan érkezve, ahonnan az előbb Trebol.

\- Üdv újra itthon, Doffy! - köszöntötték szinte egyszerre, majd mind a ketten megérezve és valamilyen szinten látva is Trebol arckifejezéséből a feszült hangulatot megtorpantak Trebol és a kapitányuk között félúton.  
\- Történt valami? - kérdezte gyanakvóan Vergo, ahogyan Doflamingo és Trebol között jártatta a tekintetét.  
\- Doffy lefeküdt valakivel - válaszolta Trebol továbbra is keserűen, immár megállapításként és egyáltalán nem kérdésként közölve az információt. - Pontosabban  _azzal_  a valakivel...

Vergo és Diamante reakciója minden pénzt megért. Legalább is Doflamingo szerint. Ugyanis míg Diamante szeme kistányérnyi nagyságúra nőtt, valamint gyorsan a szája elé kapta a kezét, nehogy még véletlenül találjon valamit mondani, addig Vergo arckifejezése úgy elsötétült, mintha legalább is azt közölték volna vele, hogy kirúgták a tengerészettől.

\- Igaz ez, Doffy? - kérdezte Vergo egyenesen Doflamingo szemébe nézve, vérkomoly hangon.

\- Ami a múlt éjszakát illeti... - kezdett volna bele Doflamingo, de szerencsére nem kellett befejeznie a mondatot, mert ebben a pillanatban feltűnt Rocinante, Baby5-al, Buffalo-val, Sugar-al, és Law-al, tehát a palotában fellelhető összes gyerekkel, a nyomában.

\- Ifjú Mester! - sikkantotta Baby5, majd azzal a lendülettel Doflamingo nyakába ugrott. - Végre itthon vagy! Ugye nem volt nagyon uuunalmas a gyűlés? Annyira hiányoztál! Gyere, játssz velünk valamit!

\- Nem, egyáltalán nem volt unalmas fufufufu~ - nevetett Doflamingo miközben a nyakába csimpaszkodó kislányt lerakta a földre, aki, akárcsak valami mágnes, úgy döntött, hogy ebben az esetben a lábába fog kapaszkodni. - Elképesztően jó volt ez a gyűlés - mondta sejtelmesen és külön öröm volt a számára, hogy láthatta, ahogyan erre a kijelentésre, Trebol lassan már a fogát csikorgatja dühében, Diamante még jobban elképed, valamint Vergo pedig csak még bosszúsabb képet vág. - És ígérem azonnal elmegyek játszani veletek, amint Trebol-san befejezte a vallatásomat fufufufufu~ - Doflamingo ezen kijelentésére a gyerekek kérdőn összenéztek, Law pedig még a szokásosnál is gyanakvóbb kifejezést öltött.

Rocinante egy darabig értetlenül meredt a testvérére, majd egy gyors hangtalan összepillantással később leesett neki, hogy miről van szó. Megértve, hogy csakis Ő az egyetlen Doflamingo-n kívül ebben a szobában, aki teljes mértékben tisztában van a helyzettel sokkal fontosabbnak találta jobban megvizsgálni a szemközti falon lógó festményt, nehogy véletlenül is Vergo vagy Trebol irányába kelljen néznie. Persze Corazon tettetett érdektelenségét Law azonnal kiszúrta, aki ezek után csak még kíváncsibb lett.

\- Miért kell kivallatni Doffy-t? - kérdezte Senor Pink belecsöppenve a kialakult beszélgetésbe miközben Ő is besétált, háta mögött Violával a terembe.

\- Azért, mert Doflamingo, - Joker már itt sejtette, hogy Trebol-ban csak úgy fortyoghat a düh, ha arra vetemedett, hogy a teljes keresztnevén szólítsa - meg... - de itt, tekintettel arra, hogy jelentős mennyiségű kiskorú is ott állt csupán pár lépésre tőle, és az Ő mondandóját hallgatta, inkább letett arról, hogy valami egészen más szót használjon, és maradt a szalonképes verziónál. - Lefeküdt  _valakivel_... - mondta fogcsikorgatva aznap már sokadjára.

Természetesen a várt hatás most sem maradt el. Amellett, hogy mind Doflamingo, mind Rocinante alig bírták megállni, hogy el ne nevessék magukat, Senor Pink tudomásul véve a helyzet abszurdságát, valamint kényes természetét fogta magát sarkon fordult és elment. Ellenben Viola miután végiggondolta a lehetséges hálópartnerek hosszú-hosszú névsorát elvörösödött, de ennek ellenére egy tapodtat sem mozdult. A legfiatalabbak pedig felöltötték eddigi legértetlenebb arckifejezésüket. Kikéve Law, Law már akkor is gyanított valamit, annak ellenére, hogy csak tíz éves volt, tehát egyértelműen túl kicsi ahhoz, hogy bármit is tudjon az ilyen dolgokról. Legelőször a kínos csend után, mindenki meglepetésére, Baby5 szólalt meg.

\- Lefeküdt? - kérdezte nagy szemeket meresztve, teljesen ártatlanul, miközben elengedte Doflamingo lábát, és immár a kezébe csimpaszkodott. - Mármint együtt aludtál valakivel, Ifjú Mester?

\- Nos, többé kevésbé igen... - vallotta be Doflamingo egy vakító mosoly kíséretében. Pontosan tudta, hogy ezzel csak még jobban felhúzza a Trebol-Vergo párost, hogy nem az Ők, hanem Baby5 kérdésére válaszol először.

\- De miért? - vette át a szót Sugar, aki szokás szerint most is valami cukrot majszolt uzsonna gyanánt. - Nem volt elég ágy mindenkinek a főhadiszálláson?

\- Nem, nem bőven volt elég ágy - biztosította Doflamingo a gyerekeket. - Csak, tudjátok... Ezzel a valakivel együtt voltunk, az én szobámban, és annyi mindent csináltunk, hogy elrepült az idő, és a végén olyan késő lett, hogy úgy döntöttünk, hogy jobb lesz, ha ma inkább nálam alszik. És természetesen Ő az én ágyamban aludt, én pedig a kanapén... - mesélte, és kezdte nagyon sajnálni, hogy nem tudja megörökíteni Trebol és a többiek arckifejezését, amit a kis meséje miatt öltöttek fel.

\- És mégis mit csináltatok annyi ideig? - kérdezte Law és egyszerűen már a hanghordozásából rá lehetett jönni, hogy egy szavát sem hiszi Doflamingo-nak.

\- Őőőő, hát... - keresgélte a megfelelő szavakat Doflamingo miközben egy szúrós pillantást vetett Rocinante-ra, aki majd megfulladt a visszatartott nevetéstől, ahogyan a bátyja küszködését figyelte. - Társasjátékoztunk! - jött az isteni szikra. - Igen, egy társasjátékkal játszottunk - toldotta meg, majd direkt Vergo és a többiek irányába fordulva, kimondottan nekik címezve az ördögi szavait, folytatta. - Olyan  _hosszan_  és  _sokáig_  társasoztunk, hogy a végére már mind a ketten naaagyon elfáradtunk. Sejtelmem sem volt róla, hogy ennyire  _piszok jól_  játszik az, akivel tegnap voltam. Igazán nehéz volt legyőzni Őt...És mint már mondtam, csak úgy eltelt az idő, és mire észbe kaptunk már hajnal volt. Úgyhogy nálam aludt - fejezte be Doflamingo egy ravasz mosoly kíséretében.

\- Azt hiszem értem... - mondta Baby5 elgondolkodva. - És mit játszottatok? - kérdezte vigyorogva, talán annak a reményében, hogy majd velük is játszik egy-két partit az Ifjú Mester, ha végzett a teendőivel.

\- Tudod, drágám, azt a játékot, aminek a tábláján kígyók vannak... - válaszolta Doflamingo elégedetten figyelve, ahogyan Viola csak még jobban elpirul, Diamante pedig immár mindkét kezét a szájára szorítja. - Meg létrák, illetve elvétve néhol pár lyuk...

\- Jól van, elég lesz! - szakította meg Trebol Doflamingo felsorolását, még mielőtt túl sok mindent talál mondani a gyerekeknek. - Corazon, megtennéd, hogy kikíséred a gyerekeket a kertbe? Szép idő van, játszanak egy kicsit odakint. Aztán pedig gyere vissza, mert veled is beszédem van! - adta ki az utasítást Trebol, mire Rocinante talán egy kissé megijedve attól, hogy Őt is ki akarják kérdezni, gyorsan kiterelgette a lármázó gyerek csapatot a palota kertjébe, majd természetesen elfelejtett visszajönni.

\- Társasjáték, mi? - morogta Trebol bosszúsan, ahogyan közelebb lépett Doflamingo-hoz, hogy elzárja az összes menekülési utat a kapitánya elől.

\- Most miért? - kérdezett vissza Joker vigyorogva, még mindig jót mulatva Vergo-n, akinek az arcszíne kezdett fokozatosan egy fuldokolóéhoz hasonlítani. - Talán egy az egyben el kellett volna mondanom, hogy mi történt tegnap? Fufufufufu~

\- Még szép, hogy nem! Hova gondolsz, Doffy?! - veszítette el egy pillanatra Trebol a hidegvérét, majd megköszörülve a torkát kissé nyugodtabban, bár ugyanolyan rosszindulatú fennhanggal folytatta. - Tehát, tegnap szórakoztál el azzal a szerencsétlennel... És mondd csak, mit csináltál akkor a fennmaradó két napban?

\- Igen, tegnap - felelte Doflamingo eggyel komolyabban. - De nem szerencsétlen. Még véletlenül sem. Szeretem Őt, úgyhogy kérlek ne beszélj róla így...Az első két napban pedig, hmmm, nos, mondjuk úgy, szépen lassan, de meggyőztem arról, hogy érdemes vagyok a figyelmére... - fejezte be Joker meglehetősen finom szavakat használva.

\- Ezt, ezesetben értsük úgy, hogy megzsaroltad? - kérdezte ezúttal Vergo, egy finom kis éllel a hangjában. Doflamingo vett egy mély levegőt, majd Vergo-hoz intézve a szavait folytatta.

\- Nem zsaroltam meg - szótagolta. - Volt egy nem mindennapi alku, amit még a gyűlés első napján kötöttünk, de annak a rám eső részét tisztességgel be is tartottam. Nem kényszerítettem az ágyamba, ha erre gondolsz, Vergo-san... Ő jött fel hozzám, önként - toldotta meg még Doflamingo egy kissé talán fölényesen, abban reménykedve, hogy talán ezután békén hagyják.

\- Vajon miért nem tudom én ezt elhinni? - kérdezte Trebol ironikusan. - Doffy, kétlem, hogyha eddig ez a valaki ki nem állhatott Téged, akkor pár nap alatt képes volt megkedvelni annyira, hogy búcsúzóul az utolsó napon lefeküdjön veled... Nekem nyugodtan bevallhatod... Leitattad, vagy esetleg mást csináltál vele, hogy egyáltalán a közelébe engedjen Téged?

\- Tessék?! - kérdezte Doflamingo felháborodva. - Nem itattam le. Elfogyott pár pohár bor, meg whisky, de egyikünk sem volt részeg. Közel sem - szögezte le, és Doflamingo ezzel lezártnak tekintette a vitát is, kár, hogy a többiek még közel sem.

\- Egyáltalán ki ez a valaki, akibe ennyire szerelmes vagy? - kérdezte Trebol magán kívül a haragtól, amit a kapitánya önfejűsége keltett benne. - Csak azt ne mondd, hogy egy másik kalóz a Shichibukai-ból... Vagy ami még rosszabb egy tengerész. Uram isten, ugye nem egy tiszt?!

\- Nem fogom elmondani... - tette még hozzá Doflamingo, és már éppen menni készült volna, de Vergo hangja megtorpanásra kényszerítette.

\- Miért nem? Miért csak Corazon tudhatja, hogy ki az? - kérdezte, és egyértelműen hallatszott a hanghordozásán, hogy megsértve érzi magát emiatt a megkülönböztetés miatt.

\- Roci sem tudná, ha nem találta volna ki magától, hogy ki az... - szúrta oda Doflamingo, azt sejtetve, hogy ha a többiek jobban figyeltek volna rá, és az érzéseire, és nem csak folyamatosan leintették volna, amikor a kétségbeesett helyzetéről beszélt, már Ők is rég tudnák, hogy ki a kapitányuk szerelmének tárgya. Bármennyire is érezte eddig úgy a szőke férfi, hogy ma aztán semmi sem szegheti kedvét, most rá kellett döbbennie, hogy a családja nagyon közel jár hozzá, hogy kihozzák a béketűréséből. - És azért nem fogom elárulni, hogy kicsoda, mert bárki, tényleg akárki lehetne, nektek akkor sem felelne meg... Nem is számítana, hogy ki az, akkor is lenne ellene valami kifogásotok. És én nem akarom, hogy még Ti is bántsátok Őt - fejezte be Doflamingo komoly hangon.

\- Az Isten szerelmére Doffy, legalább annyit mondj meg, hogy férfi vagy nő?! - fakadt ki tehetetlen dühében Trebol, ahogyan még közelebb lépve Doflamingo-hoz, szinte farkasszemet nézett a kapitányával, akit jóformán Ő nevelt fel.

Doflamingo három másodpercnyi habozása elég volt hozzá, hogy Trebol levonhassa a megfelelő következtetést.

\- Tehát férfi... - mormogta Trebol lemondóan, hallható undorral a hangjában. - Esküszöm, ha csak egy egyéjszakás kalandról lenne szó, a legkevésbé sem érdekelne...Egy rossz szavam sem lenne...De mégis mi a francért akarod elkötelezni magad mellette?!

Viola-nak ezzel a mondattal telt be a pohár. Mivel már nem tudott hogyan jobban elpirulni inkább szépen lassan, feltűnés nélkül eloldalgott. Ezzel szemben Vergo és Diamante csak még jobban belelovalták magukat az elképedésbe. Egyedül Monet tudta megőrizni a hidegvérét.

Ez a nyúlfarknyi megjegyzés amellett, hogy valamennyire feldühítette, mégis a legjobban csak elkeserítette a szőke férfit. Egyszerűen nem fért a fejébe, hogy egy ilyen sokszínű és mindenféleképpen egyedi családban miért fordulhat elő, hogy baj az, hogy Ő nem (csak) a nőket szereti. Hogy miért olyan rossz dolog az, hogy szerelmes? Hogy csak futókapcsolatok helyett egyszer szeretne belemélyedni egy hosszútávú, tartós szerelembe. Mert most az egyszer tudja, igazán tudja, hogy amit érez az igaz...

\- Trebol-san... - kezdte lassan, halkabban, mint az előbb. - És Te is Vergo, illetve bárki más is, akinek problémája van velem, vagy a kialakult helyzettel, kérlek, most figyeljetek rám egy kicsit... Tegnap nem kényszerítettem senkit semmire. A saját akaratából jött fel hozzám, és döntött úgy, hogy enged nekem. Bármikor leállíthatott volna, és én tiszteletben tartottam volna a döntését. De nem tette... Táncoltunk - mesélte halványan mosolyogva, ahogyan felrémlett előtte az emlék. - Táncolhattam vele, és igen...utána szeretkeztünk... És esküszöm, hogy az volt életem egyik legjobb éjszakája. Felülmúlhatatlan volt... Trebol-san, szeretném befejezni - tette gyorsan hozzá, meghallva a férfi félhangos zsörtölődését. - Szerelmes vagyok. Igazán és visszavonhatatlanul, és ezt már Ő is tudja... És csak arra szeretnélek megkérni Titeket, hogyha Ti is szerettek engem, akkor fogadjátok kérlek el...fogadjátok el, hogy én így vagyok boldog. Ígérem, hogy nem fog megváltozni semmi. Csak, kérlek Titeket, hagy szerethessem azt, akit én akarok... - fejezte be Doflamingo. Kivárt egy néma másodpercet, majd éppen megfordult, hogy elinduljon megkeresni Roci-t, amikor Trebol ismét utána szólt.

\- Az megeshet, hogy Te, Doffy, szerelmes vagy, de azt egyáltalán nem tudom elhinni, hogy ez a valaki hasonlóan érezne irántad... - kezdte, és ahhoz képest, hogy milyen nyugodtan beszélt, csak úgy sütött minden szavából a rosszindulat. - Hogy úgy mondjam, rendkívül egyedin fejezed ki a szeretetedet, és nem hiszem, hogy ezt bárki képes lenne hosszútávon elviselni. És ha ez a férfi már eddig sem érzett irántad semmit, akkor úgy gondolom, hogy ez az egyetlen éjszaka sem változtatta meg a véleményét rólad. Én, mi, az egész család, csak a csalódástól akarunk Téged megkímélni, Doffy... Szeretném, ha nem érne meglepetésként, ha a következő alkalommal, teszem azt, ez a személy úgy tenne, mintha még csak nem is ismerne Téged... Mert ez a valaki nem szeret Téged viszont. Ő nem szerelmes beléd. Lehet, hogy Te az vagy, vagyis legalább is úgy érzed, hogy az vagy, de csak egy képzeletbeli dolgot kergetsz... Sajnálom, hogy ezen össze kell vesznem veled, de ez minden, csak nem igazi...

Doflamingo nem hamarkodta el a válaszadást. Várt, nem is keveset. Nem akarta elkapkodni azt, amit most mondani készült. Ott, ahol volt, vontatott lassúsággal megfordult, hogy szembe tudjon nézni az ott jelenlévő összes emberrel, nem csak Trebol-al.

\- Igen, ebben az egy dologban igazad van, Trebol-san - bólogatott Doflamingo. - Ő nem szerelmes belém. Nem érez úgy irántam, mint én iránta...Még - tette hozzá, amivel elérte, hogy majdnem mindenki egy emberként kapja fel a fejét. - Merthogy, kerül, amibe kerül, el fogom érni, hogy Ő is megszeressen engem. Próbálkozok majd, folyamatosan... Addig, amíg be nem vallja nekem az igazi érzéseit, vagy amíg el nem küld véglegesen... És ne higgyétek azt, hogy én vakon abban bízom, hogy azért feküdt le velem, mert hirtelen belém habarodott. Nem, tudom, hogy ez nincs így. Azért volt hajlandó elviselni engem és az érintésemet, mert valami merőben új dolgot mutattam meg neki... Valamit, amire nem is számított, olyat, amit még eddig nem tapasztalt. És ez, ez volt az, ami megtetszett neki. Ami megragadta, ami miatt érdemesnek tartotta az idejét rám. Kettőnk lehetőségére - egy pillanatra megállt és beletúrt a hajába. Kereste a megfelelő szavakat arra, hogy miként is érezhetett aznap este Crocodile. - Sok mindenre rá tudtok cáfolni vele kapcsolatban, de erre nem, mert ez tudom, hogy pontosan így volt. Hogy honnan? Onnan, hogy mégis mi másért maradt volna velem még reggel is? Miért ült volna le velem kávézni, ha helyette elmenekülhetett volna? És miért csókolt volna meg utoljára az ajtóban, ha nem remél Ő is egy második alkalmat? - az utolsó pár mondata teljesen szótlanul hagyta a hallgatóságát.

Trebol hitetlenkedve meredt Doflamingo-ra, Diamante, meglepő módon, de úgy nézett ki mintha elgondolkodott volna a hallottakon. Vergo ezzel szemben, még mindig teljesen elutasítóan, a megértés legkisebb jele nélkül vizslatta a falat a kapitánya mellett. Monet pedig, ahogyan eddig is, csak sejtelmesen mosolygott.

\- Engedelmetekkel... - mondta még Doflamingo, azzal átvágott a termen, egészen a főkapuig, hogy kint a kertben végre Rocinante, azaz az egyetlen megértő személy, keresésére indulhasson.

Pár perccel ez előtt, amikor a hajója kikötött a parton, álmában sem gondolta volna, hogy ezt a szép napot másodperceken belül így el fogják rontani. A forró napsütés, a szikrázóan kék ég, minden ugyanolyan volt, csakis Ő érezte immár úgy magát, mint akit cserbenhagyott mindenki. Ha nem számítja Roci-t, akkor ugyanolyan egyedül van, mint régen. Ez semmit sem változott.

***

Csillagjegyek melléktörténet

_Amelyből kiderül, hogy milyen következményei vannak annak, ha Sir Crocodile megázik és történetesen egy bizonyos flamingó is a közelben tartózkodik._

_Használhatatlan!_ Dobta Crocodile az eddig nyakkendőjeként funkcionáló, teljesen összeázott anyagdarabot az előtte álló asztal lapjára, hogy az a nedvessége miatt végig szánkázzon a lapján és végül leesve a földön csattanjon. A sebhelyes shichibukai úgy érezte, hogy a vére csak úgy forr az ereiben a benne munkáló haragtól. Egy dühös mozdulattal kitörölte a szeméből azokat az esőcseppeket, amik a kusza hajából hullottak alá, majd hozzákezdett, még mindig türelmetlen és durva mozdulatokkal, hogy lehámozza magáról a víztől nehéz, máskor kimondottan finom anyagú ingjét.

Sir Crocodile kevés dolgot utált jobban, mint a vizet és a nedvességet. Főleg akkor, ha történetesen Ő volt az, aki úgy csöpögött, mint egy elhasznált mosogatószivacs. Körülbelül úgy is érezte magát, mint egy szivacs vagy elázott szalvéta. Pedig alig egy percet töltött odakint a szakadó esőben. Éppen csak annyit, amennyit muszáj volt. Annyit, ami alatt a kikötőből, ahol a hajója lehorgonyozott, eljutott a Tengerészeti főhadiszállásra.

Természetesen ez mit sem számított, hiszen olyan monszuni vihar tombolt odakint, hogy egy perc is bőven elég volt ahhoz, hogy a királyi kalóz tetőtől talpig teljesen megázzon. Crocodile túlzás nélkül állíthatta volna, hogy akkor kevésbé lenne vizes, ha megpróbált volna ruhában letusolni.

A kabátjából csavarni lehetett volna a vizet. A gallérjára varrt szőrme úgy festett, mint egy megázott macska. Az esővíz pedig csak folyt-folyt tovább, egészen addig, amíg be nem szivárgott a kabátja alá, és el nem áztatta teljesen a nyakkendőjét, a mellényét és az ingjét is. A kabátja alatti ruhadarabok úgy tapadtak az ázott felsőtestére, mint valami második bőrréteg. A felhőkből záporozó mocskos víz a nadrágját sem kímélte, sőt még az alsónadrágja is már-már kibírhatatlanul és kényelmetlenül simult nedvesen a csípőjére. A bőrcipői és a zoknia ha lehet csak még rosszabb állapotban voltak, hála a rövid út során a sebhelyes férfi elé kerülő, kikerülhetetlen és mély pocsolyák és hideg sár kettősének. Crocodile úgy tippelte, hogy az egyébként minőségi öltözéke jelentős része, beleértve a cipőit, a nyakkendőjét és az ingjét is használhatatlan, és a továbbiakban is az marad bármit is csinál vagy csináltat velük.

A gondosan hátrasimított és fésült haja, hála az orkán erejű szélnek és a liternyi mennyiségű rá szakadó esővíznek, most pontosan annyira volt kócos, mintha valaki belenyomta volna a fejét egy vödörnyi felmosó vízbe és meg akarta volna fojtani benne. Egy pillanatra megszakítva a felsője gombjaival való bíbelődést az ép kezével hátranyúlt, hogy legalább a víz nagyját kicsavarja a hajából. A hosszú, fekete tincseiből csöpögő víz közvetlenül a nyakába hullott, ezzel csak még jobban felbőszítve a sebhelyes férfit. Pár, hasztalan próbálkozás után megkísérelte újra hátrasimítani a haját, aminek az lett a következménye, hogy csak még több elszabadult, vizes tincs hullott az arcába, ezzel is csak ellehetetlenítve azt, hogy lásson is valamit.

És ha ez mind nem lett volna elég, az esővíz amellett, hogy koszos volt, és így bemocskolta a sebhelyes férfi összes porcikáját, ráadásul még hideg is volt. Monszuni esőhöz képest jéghideg, ha pontosak akarunk lenni, és ahogyan telt az idő egyre csak hidegebb lett. Legalább is Crocodile egyre hidegebbnek érezte a ruháit, és a saját testét is, ahogyan lejjebb és lejjebb vetkőzött. A csuromvizes ruhák egy darabig még bent tartották azt a viszonylag kis testmeleget, ami a sebhelye férfinek volt, de amint több és több darab került le róla az öltözékéből, a víz pedig elkezdett párologni, ezzel még több hőt vonva el a testétől, Crocodile úgy érezte, hogy mindjárt megfagy. Az izmai néha váratlanul össze-összerándultak, hideg futkosott a gerince mentén és szinte megállás nélkül folyamatosan lúdbőrzött. Szabályosan reszketett az alacsony hőmérséklet miatt és csak abban tudott reménykedni, hogy legalább a fogai nem vacognak. Bár azt kissé idegesen és megbotránkozva volt kénytelen tudomásul venni, hogy még a mellbimbói is összeugrottak a vízcseppek hűvös érintése miatt.

Persze, ahhoz a puszta tényhez képest, hogy csurom vizes volt, szinte semmiségnek tűnt az, hogy mennyire fázik. Sőt, egy-egy másodpercre a benne tomboló harag és frusztráltság annyira feltüzelte, hogy képes volt elfelejteni annyi időre, hogy egyáltalán fázik. Hiszen elázott, vizes lett, nedves és csapzott minden egyes tagja. Ami, az Ő esetében egyet jelentett azzal, hogy teljesen ki van szolgáltatva másoknak. A démongyümölcs ereje használhatatlan, és az is marad egészen addig, amíg fel nem szárad teljesen, ami ilyen párás légkör mellett akár egy fél napig is eltarthat. Itt van a Tengerészet hőhadiszállásán, Marineford-ban, körülvéve az összes többi Shichibukai-al, olyan állapotban, amibe legutoljára akkor került, amikor megütközött Fehérbajusszal. Veszélyben van a rangja, a büszkesége, és a démongyümölcs erejének egyetlen kijátszható gyengepontjának ténye is. Ha most valaki felfedezi, hogy nem ura a képességének... Csoda, hogy egy ilyen szorult, egyértelműen csapdát idéző helyzetben csak úgy pulzáltak az erei és a bennük száguldó vér a haragtól?

Gyengének érezte magát. Éppoly hasznavehetetlennek, mint a ruháit. Szánalmasnak. És ez az állapot túlságosan is emlékeztette a gyerekkora nagy részére. Azokra az időkre, amikor még egy önfejű és reménytelen álmodozóként nekivágott a tengereknek. Amikor még minden álma az volt, hogy Kalózkirály lehessen. Amikor még egyáltalán élt benne a remény. Amikor még voltak álmai. Ez a szituáció pontosan azokat az éveket idézte fel benne, amiket a legjobban igyekezett elfelejteni, sőt véglegesen kitörölni őket mindenhonnan. A saját és mások emlékeiből egyaránt.

Gyűlölte ezt az egészet. Abban az egy pillanatban egyszerre gyűlölte a Tengerészetet, Sengokut, azt, hogy most, soha máskor, csakis most kell gyűlést tartaniuk, kivétel nélkül az összes többi királyi kalózt, a felismerhetetlenné ázott ruháit, ezt az időjárást, az egész szigetet, amin tartózkodott. De legjobban a képessége bosszantotta fel. Miért is adta el a lelkét, egy ilyen könnyen kicselezhető és gyengepontokkal teli hatalomért és a tenger örök átkáért cserébe? Miközben régen szinte mindennél jobban imádta a tengert... A sósságával, kékségével és nedvességével együtt...

Még mindig feldúltan, nem törődve semmi mással, csak azzal, hogy lehetőleg minél előbb megszabaduljon az Őt áztató anyagdaraboktól, megelégelve a gombokkal történő felesleges bajlódást, a kampóját is használva dühösen és türelmetlenül lerángatta magáról az ingjét. A nedves rongyot a kendője után hajította. Lerúgta magáról a nedvességtől meglazult cipőit, majd szinte lehámozta magáról a zokniait. Már éppen az övét csatolta ki és a sliccét rántotta le, hogy végre megszabadulhasson az idegenül kényelmetlen érzést nyújtó nadrágjától amikor észrevette, hogy egy helyen sikerült megvágnia magát. A nyaka jobb oldalán ott vöröslött egy vékony, cérnaszerű karcolás. Crocodile nem is magát a sebet látta meg, hanem az apró vágásból a lomhán, a szintén lefolyó esővíz által felhígított, csordogáló vércseppeket. Odaszorította a tenyerét, amíg végleg elállt a gyenge vérzés. Valószínű volt, hogy az előbb, amikor figyelmetlenül, még a saját épségére sem gondolva letépte magáról a felsőjét, akkor a kampójával véletlenül sikerült egy vékony vágást ejtenie a bőrén. Crocodile még mindig haragos volt, bár jobbnak látta, ha egy kicsit lehiggad, még mielőtt még több karmolást ejt magán. Ez is, az ujjain maradó elmázolt vércseppek is, csak azt mutatták, hogy jelen állapotában milyen gyenge és sérülékeny.

Undorodva saját maga tehetetlenségétől inkább jobban szemügyre vette a Tengerészettől kölcsönkapott ruhákat. Egy egyszerű, silány anyagból készült kapcsos fehér felső, egy gyűrött, sötét nadrág, és egy pár minősíthetetlenül rossz állapotú cipő. Ócska darab mind. Egy átlagos öltözékhez képest is, nemhogy az Ő szokásos ruhatárához hasonlítva. Crocodile ép kezébe véve a fehér felsőt komolyan elgondolkodott azon, hogy inkább magán hagyja az elázott ruháit, semmint, hogy felvegye ezeket a kölcsönkapott göncöket. Végtére is, Ő Sir Crocodile, Alabasta Hőse! Nem olyasvalaki, aki akár ruhák terén vagy akár valami egészen másban másvalaki segítségére vagy könyörületére szorulna.

Nagy nehezen legyűrve a viszolygását, valamint meggyőzve magát arról, hogy mégis csak előbb fogja visszanyerni a hatalmát, ha száraz ruhában van, nekiállt, hogy lekínlódja magáról a combjaihoz tapadó nadrágját is. Pontosabban csak neki állt volna, ugyanis a szoba nyíló ajtajának látványa miatt még a vér is megfagyott az ereiben egy pillanatra, és mozdulni is elfelejtett.

A Crocodile által leginkább megvetett, és az egyik legveszélyesebbnek tartott shichibukai nyitott be és kezdett el az egyébként vendégszobaként funkcionáló helység másik vége felé masírozni. Nem más, mint Donquixote Doflamingo, vagy alvilági nevén Joker. A szőke férfi először észre sem véve Crocodile-t indult el a szoba egyik sarkában álló fogashoz, amin, a sebhelyes férfi kisebb meghökkenésére ott pihent a flamingó kabátnak titulált tollkupaca is.

\- Kifelé! Azonnal! - mennydörögte Crocodile, torokhangon morogva a szavakat, mire Doflamingo meglepődve megtorpant és felfedezve, hogy más is tartózkodik a szobában a sebhelyes férfi felé fordult.

Abban a pillanatban amikor Doflamingo napszemüveges tekintete találkozott Crocodile-éval, a szőke férfi mozdulatlanná merevedett. A sebhelyes férfi szinte érezni vélte a fedetlen bőrfelületein kalandozó, piros szemüveglencsékkel takart tekintet által okozott nyomást. Olyan volt ott állni a Mennyei Démon előtt félmeztelenül Crocodile számára, mintha a másik férfi nem is a tekintetével, hanem a kezeivel, az ujjai hegyével barangolta volna be a testét. Kimondottan bizarr és furcsa gondolat volt. Hogy elűzze ezt a különös érzést Crocodile csak még mérgesebben összevonta a szemöldökét és Ő is Doflamingo-ra meredt. Észre sem vette, de már legalább öt perce álltak szótlanul egymással szemben, beleragadva ebbe a furcsa jelentbe. Már éppen szólásra nyitotta volna a száját, hogy megismételje az előbbi parancsát, de a szőke férfi megelőzte:

\- Nocsak, nocsak, Sir Crocodile... - kezdte miközben közelebb jött egy lépéssel a sebhelyes kalózhoz. Természetesen ezúttal már a megszokott fültől fülig érő vigyora sem hiányozhatott az arcáról. - Pontosabban egy megázott Sir Crocodile, ha nem csalnak a szemeim fufufufu~ - kuncogott megállva csupán pár lépésnyi távolságban a másik férfi előtt.

Crocodile nem akart hátrálni, akármennyire is zavarta az intim szféráját a közelébe pofátlankodó flamingó. De még mennyire, hogy nem akart hátrálni. Már így is kellőképpen kiszolgáltatottnak érezte magát, hála az esővíznek, azt végképp nem akarta, hogy Doflamingo ezen felül még azt is feltételezze, hogy tart tőle. Éppen ezért, hiába érezte magát egyre kényelmetlenebbül, immár nemcsak a vizesen feszülő ruhák, hanem Doflamingo zavaró közelsége miatt, nem mozdult egy centit sem a helyéről.

\- Igen, kissé megáztam... - szűrte a fogai között a sebhelyes férfi, továbbra is ellenségesen meredve az előtte állóra. - És szeretnék átöltözni. Ha volnál olyan szíves Donquixote és eltűnnél, még mielőtt ki talállak belezni a kampómmal, azt nagyon megköszönném... - fejezte be vészjósló hangon, szinte még mindig morogva.

\- Fufufufufu~ Milyen heves... - nevetett a szőke férfi Crocodile fenyegetésén. - Ugyan, Wani... - fűzte tovább a szót, kiélvezve minden egyes betűjét a sebhelyes férfi általa adományozott becenevének, miközben kimondta. - Igazán nem kellene szégyenlősködnöd...Főleg nem előttem... Öltözz csak át nyugodtan, én felkapom a kabátomat és már itt sem vagyok - fuvolázta a szőke férfi, azzal még egy utolsó, hosszú, átható pillantást vetett Crocodile esővíztől csillogó, libabőrös felsőtestére, majd elindult a szoba távolabbi sarkában álló fogas felé.

A sebhelyes férfi természetesen a legkevésbé sem bízva a bábjátékosban továbbra is mozdulatlanná dermedve figyelte, ahogyan Doflamingo a fogashoz lép és miután meggyőződik arról, hogy nem nedves már a kabátja egy egyszerű mozdulattal leakasztja, majd a vállára kanyarintja azt.

Ha másban nem is, most az egyszer Crocodile biztos lehetett benne, hogy Doflamingo nem kifejezetten Őt kereste, hogy bosszanthassa vagy hogy az idegein táncoljon. A fiatalabb shichibukai véletlenül nyitott rá, és kényszerült vele egy szobába, hiszen itt száradt a szőke férfi, gazdájához hasonlóan túlméretezett és magamutogató kabátja is. A kérdés már csak az volt, hogy vajon Doflamingo-nak jelen pillanatban akad-e jobb dolga Crocodile felidegesítésénél... Mert, ha nem, akkor minden bizonnyal megragadja majd az alkalmat, hogy most is próbára tegye a sebhelyes férfi béketűrését. Csakhogy, ha most, van is bátorsága így dönteni, Crocodile borítékolni tudta, hogy nagyon meg fogja bánni ezúttal a szőke férfi, hogy vele mert ujjat húzni.

Doflamingo továbbra is egy teli vigyorral a képén ballagott, immár a kabátjával felszerelkezve vissza a szoba ajtajához, de, pont ahogy azt Crocodile már előre tudta, közben irányt tévesztett, és ismételten vele szemben kötött ki.

\- Ennyire megilletődtél volna attól, hogy rád nyitottam? - kérdezte Doflamingo egy veszélyes mosolyra húzva a száját, ahogyan kénytelen volt azt látni, hogy Crocodile, amíg nem figyelt, nem szabadult meg még egy vagy két újabb ruhadarabjától.

\- Nem, csupán idegesít az az idióta fejed... - morogta Crocodile kivételesen kicsit sem törődve azzal, hogy most tényleg úgy hangozhatott, mint egy igazi aligátor.

\- Hmmm - duruzsolta Doflamingo miközben vizsgálódva oldalra döntötte a fejét, és úgy bámulta tovább szemérmetlenül a másik férfit. - Nem vagyok biztos benne, de szerintem elsődlegesen az eső idegesít Téged, és nem az én személyem... Vagy talán tévedek? Fufufufu~

\- Ha meg szeretnéd mérettetni magad ezzel a pokoli időjárással, csak rajta! Menj ki... Én a legkevésbé sem fogom bánni, ha megfulladsz odakint... - felelte Crocodile és a biztonság kedvéért, meg talán azért is, mert elkezdett nagyon fázni, keresztbe fonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt. - Csinálj, amit akarsz, de kotródj végre innen kifelé! - tette még hozzá gyűlölettől túlcsorduló hangon.

\- Ez igazán fájt... - jelentette ki patetikusan Doflamingo, egyik kezét a szívére szorítva. - Az sem érdekelne, ha megfulladnék?

\- A legkevésbé sem - jelentette ki a sebhelyes férfi egy újabb szúrós pillantással jutalmazva a Mennyei Démont.

\- Mit vétettem én ellened, hogy ennyire ellenséges vagy velem? Mivel érdemeltem ezt ki? Oh, miért?! - kérdezte Doflamingo, továbbra is vigyorogva, annak ellenére, hogy most már mindkét kezét a mellkasára tette valahol a szíve környékén. Már, ha volt neki egyáltalán olyan...

\- Miért vagy még mindig idebent?! - tudakolta a sebhelyes férfi, lassan már annyira felemelve a hangját, hogy azt a folyosóról is hallani lehetett. - KIFELÉ!

\- Na, de így felkapni valami apróságon a vizet...Ejnye-ejnye... - csóválta meg Doflamingo a mutatóújját dorgálóan, miközben, láthatólag a legkevésbé sem hatotta meg, hogy Crocodile már kiabál vele, továbbra is csak nevetett a másik férfi tehetetlen dühén. - Csak azt tudom remélni, hogy az üzleti partnereivel kissé türelmesebb, Mr. 0... - hallgatott el sokatmondóan a szőke shichibukai ahogyan minden egyes idegszálával Crocodile reakcióját leste.

A sebhelyes férfi, egy egészen rövid időre megszédült a kódneve hallatán. Főleg amiatt, hogy azt Doflamingo szájából kényszerült hallania. Az érzésnek, hogy fázik, már nyoma sem volt, helyette azt kellett észre vennie, hogy kiverte a víz. Már az a kérdés is elég nagy prioritást élvezett, hogy mégis honnan tudhatta meg Doflamingo, hogy Ő áll a Baroque Works mögött, de az ezerszer jobban foglalkoztatta, hogy mihez fog, vagy talán mihez kezdett már ezzel az információval a szőke shichibukai. Vajon feldobja Őt a Tengerészetnek? Nem. Nem valószínű, az neki sem lenne előnyös... Egyrészt, akkor a Tengerészet biztosan fokozottan figyelne a többi szövetséges, illetve királyi kalózra, hogy ilyen még egyszer ne következhessen be, ami Doflamingo-nak sem lenne éppen a legjobb, tekintve, hogy elég sokan ismerik az alsóbb körökben, úgy, mint Joker. Másrészt, ha megtartja magának ezt az információt, ahelyett, hogy elkotyogná azonnal boldog boldogtalannak, még hosszú-hosszú évekig zsarolhatja vele Crocodile-t.

És pontosan ez volt az, amit a sebhelyes kalóz a világon mindennél jobban szeretett volna elkerülni. Még hogy Ő, Doflamingo alatt? A Mennyei Démon szolgálatában, kiszolgáltatva a kénye-kedvének? Éppen ezért, ha kockázatosan is, de úgy döntött, elébe megy ennek a manipulatív játéknak.

\- Nem tudom, hogy hol hallhattad ezt a nevet, de biztosítalak róla, hogy az ilyesfajta helyek, túlságosan veszélyesek, egy olyan ostoba madárnak, mint Te... - közölte könnyedén Crocodile, a düh, vagy az idegesség legkisebb jele nélkül. Sőt, hogy fokozza a hatást, Ő is egy ravasz vigyorra húzta a száját. - Ha rossz helyen vagy rossz időben, könnyen megkopaszthatnak...

\- Ha a kaszinódra gondolsz, akkor igen, igazad van, tényleg otthagytam egy-két belimet a játékasztalokon fufufufufu~ - kuncogta Doflamingo elégedetten.

Tehát, ez az idióta járt Alabasta-ban... Vajon mikor? Ő is ott volt és csak elkerülte a figyelmét? Nem, az lehetetlen, ez az ostoba flamingó túl hivalkodó ahhoz, hogy el tudjon vegyülni... A legvalószínűbb, hogy akkor járt ott, amikor Crocodile a fővárosban tartózkodott. De ha így van, akkor mégis miért nem jelentették neki a többiek, hogy egy gyanús alak mászkált a kaszinóban...?

\- Nem - ábrándította ki Doflamingo-t a sebhelyes férfi. - Nem a kaszinóra céloztam... Csupán megjegyeztem, hogy én a helyedben ezentúl sűrűbben néznék a hátam mögé, ha a nyílt utcán sétálok...

\- Ohh, remek, mindig is szerettem volna egy külön bejáratú leskelődőt! - örvendezett a másik férfi a félelem legkisebb jelen nélkül. - De, hogy Te, Wani, önként vállalod? Ezt nem gondoltam volna!

\- Ne bízd el magad, Donquixote... - mondta még mindig könnyednek tettetett hangon a sebhelyes férfi. - Ha engem látsz meg a hátad mögött, akkor... - ám, nem tudta befejezni a fenyegető mondatát, mert ebben a pillanatban a szőke férfi, váratlanul, mindenféle előzmény nélkül közbevágott.

\- Jó ég, hát itt meg mit történt?! - kiáltott fel, majd bármiféle figyelmeztetés nélkül, Crocodile legnagyobb meghökkenésére, az egyik mutatóujját végig húzta a csupán pár perccel ez előtt ejtett vékonyka vágáson a sebhelyes férfi nyakán.

Crocodile, megérezve a flamingó érintését, miután sikerült magára találnia a hirtelen sokkból, egy határozott és gyors mozdulattal elcsapta onnan Doflamingo kezét, majd hátrébb lépett egyet.  _Tudja! Ez az utolsó idióta tudja, hogy most nem tudom használni a képességem!_  Futott át az agyán a kétségbeesett, haragos gondolat, akárcsak egy villámcsapás. Egyelőre nem szólt semmit, csupán szikrázó tekintettel méregette a másik királyi kalózt.

\- Csak nem fájt? - kérdezte, szinte már majdnem nevetve, majd az ajkaihoz emelve az ujját lenyalta róla a rákenődött pár cseppnyi vért.

A sebhelyes férfi nem igazán tudta, hogy Doflamingo előbbi mutatványa, vagy esetleg a sarokba szorítottsága miatt kerülgeti hirtelen a rosszullét.

\- Ne aggódj, pár nap alatt nyom nélkül begyógyul... - nyugtatta anyáskodva, egy jóhiszeműnek szánt mosoly kíséretében Crocodile-t. - De szerintem okosabb lenne, ha egy kicsit jobban vigyáznál a kampóddal... Ez nagy szó, de még annál is veszélyesebb, mint aminek kinéz fufufufu~ - nevetett a flamingó.

Crocodile, ahhoz képest, hogy mesterinek tartotta magát az egyes szavak mögöttes tartalmának visszafejtésében, a szőke shichibukai utolsó megszólalása kifogott rajta. Ha valamit titkon közölni akart ezzel, akkor igencsak elszámította magát, mert Crocodile nem értette. Az előtte álló, Mennyei Démon egész lényét nem értette.

\- Nem mondom többet, kifelé! - parancsolt rá ismét a flamingóra a sebhelyes férfi, miközben az ép kezének tenyerét ismét a nyakán ejtett karcolásra szorította, reménykedve benne, hogy hamar eláll az árulkodó vérzés.

Doflamingo, mint ahogy eddig sem, nem engedelmeskedett a felszólításnak. Egy lépést sem tett az ajtó irányába onnan, ahol éppen állt. Helyette inkább újrakezdte azt a bizarr szótlan bámulást, mint legelőször, amikor besétált a szobába. És Crocodile máris újra magán érezte a flamingó mohó tekintetének láthatatlan nyomását. Ahogyan a szemüveg mögött rejtőző szempár olyan tüzetesen vizsgálja át a testét, immár a lábait is, nem csak a mellkasát, mintha legalább is keresne valamit. Mintha legszívesebben máshogy tapogatná végig a sebhelyes férfi összes testrészét. Crocodile, pedig ezt a megmagyarázhatatlanul erőszakos tekintetet érezve a saját bőrén, egyszerűen nem tudott nem arra gondolni, hogy emögött a sóvárgás mögött csakis rossz szándék lehet. Egy perc után ez a szótlan bámulás csupán idegesítő volt. Két perc után még mindig csak bosszantó. Három perc után dühitő. Az ötödik percnél kezdett furcsa és kényelmetlen lenni a szituáció. A tizedik perchez közeledve, már egyenesen rémisztő volt.

\- Donquixote, takarodj innen! - morogta még egyszer utoljára Crocodile, ahogyan elhatározta, hogyha a másik férfi ezután sem hajlandó engedelmeskedni, akkor, ha kell a képessége nélkül is, de nekimegy a flamingónak.

Doflamingo, mintha álomból ébredne, egy pillanatra megrázkódott a felszólítás hallatán, majd egy újabb önelégült mosoly terült szét az arcán.

\- Ahogy parancsolja, Mr. 0... - mondta, még utoljára, azzal nagy léptekkel átvágott a szobán, majd nemes egyszerűséggel kilibbent az ajtón, halkan betéve azt maga mögött.

Crocodile még pár pillanatig gyanúsan méregette az ajtót, attól tartva, hogy netalán a szőke férfi mégis újra benyit rajta, majd, amikor ez nem történt meg, félretéve pár percre a másik shichibukai által okozott fejtörést, végre befejezhette az átöltözést.

Pár hónapra rá, miután Doflamingo ismételten felemlegette és egyben meg is magyarázta ezt a különös közjátékot kettejük között, Crocodile már egészen máshogy gondolt vissza erre a jelenetre. Ugyanis mint kiderült, attól, amit Ő, akkor problémának, sőt egy-egy pillanatban vészhelyzetnek tartott, egyáltalán nem kellett volna tartania. Az egész alaptalan volt. Más dolgoktól ellenben, olyanoktól, amik akkor még csak véletlenül sem fordultak meg a fejében, mint például az, hogy Doflamingo fel akarja szedni Őt, viszont jogosan félhetett volna...Kár, hogy akkor még csak nem is sejtette...


End file.
